Violet Parr
Violet Parr is one of the two tritagonists in the Disney/Pixaranimated film The Incredibles and its upcoming sequel. She is the eldest child and only daughter of Bob and Helen Parr and older sister of Dash and Jack-Jack. As a child of superheroes, she has superhuman powers herself; she can make herself partly or completely invisible or create a force field around herself or in some distance. Powers * Invisibility: Violet has the ability to turn herself invisible. The exact nature of this power is not explained, nor are its limits (such as if it extends beyond the visible light spectrum). Violet's ability is limited in scope, however, and extends only to her own body. Anything she is carrying or wearing does not also become invisible, with the exception of her Incredibles uniform created by designer Edna Mode to coordinate with her powers. * Force-Fields: Violet can generate a near-indestructible, purple-tinged force field around herself or other targets, which she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. The field does not seem to deflect things like bullets, so much as stop them. ** Levitation: If Violet is not touchingly the ground when she creates a full force field bubble, she will levitate within it. Whilst levitating, she automatically moves with her force field bubbles. She can reorient her position within it, or even use her own body to propel it forward. This feature is what gives her force field its primary offensive ability, especially when it’s combined with Dash’s power to create the IncrediBall. * Intellect: While not a superhuman trait, Violet's intellect is certainly the highest of her family, showing an inquisitive and adaptable nature about herself, her powers, and the world around her. One notable example of this is when her family, trapped by Syndrome, was seemingly helpless against his electrical gauntlets, but Violet was able to determine how to use her force fields to bypass the electrical fields and escape with relative ease. * Athleticism: Although it was not exactly seen in the movie, in Disney INFINITY, Violet was seen to be very acrobatic and maneuverable, despite her skinny frame. It is unknown if this will be shown in the planned 2018 sequel. Weakness * Blunt Force: While exceedingly sturdy, if very heavy blunt force is applied to Violet's force field, it can be crushed and she can be hurt badly. The bubble can, to an extent, be moved around her, as shown in the film when the Omnidroid drops down on her shield, causing it to drop around her and crack her on the head, rendering her unconscious. * Energy Draining: Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). * Clothes: Violet cannot turn her clothes invisible like herself, so she is forced to wear a supersuit that will turn invisible when she does. This limits the usefulness of her invisibility to a great extent unless she wants to run in her suit all the time. (though in the film it seems to show her as being able to turn her clothes invisible.) Category:Disney Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Invisibility Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Cowards Category:Flight Category:Acrobatics Category:Harem Category:Disguise Category:Super Hero Category:Humans Category:Babysitter Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Vigilante Category:Energy Projection Category:Female Category:C Class Category:Americans Category:Humans